Il Salto di Honor
by shortie is back
Summary: **FINISHED** The Jump of Honor. A harmless initiation for all new newsies, until something goes terribly wrong... *R/R! Gift wrapped Newsies to my reviewers!*~
1. ISDH1

Disclaimer- 

Once upon a time, in 1992,

Disney made a movie that was disliked by few,

They own all of the Newsies, much to my dismay,

But one day I will kidnap them and seize the day!

L/N- I'm in a strangely poetic mood… that was my weak attempt at poetry. Don't laugh. Anyway…I was sitting in LA, when all of a sudden Mush!Muse shows up! Now, I was beyond surprise, since my muses can't STAND my school. (It's too cold for them) Because of this, I figured that he came for something important, so I got a pass out of class and went to go talk to him. He was very excited about something, and after he told me about this fic idea, so was I. I spent the rest of the day writing down the first chapter.  Enjoy!

**Il Salto di Honor**

"Come on!" Kid Blink called over his shoulder as he ran through the darkness of the back alleys.

The sound of heavy asthmatic breathing was audible behind him. "Blink," The smaller boy gasped "I'se can't go much further. Can we please stop?"

Blink laughed as he stopped and waited for the young new newsie to catch up. "Dat's da foist t'ing you'se gotta loin about bein' a newsie. Ya can't stop foah nothing."

The young boy looked confused. "I'se thought the foist t'ing I'se needed ta loin was dat headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."

Again, Kid Blink laughed at his ignorance. "What if da bulls was chasing us? Would you'se just stop cause you'se was tired?"

"Uh, I'se guess not…"

"Damn straight you'se wouldn't. Wha's youah name again, kid?"

"Andrew."

"Not anymoah you'se not. You'se wan' ta be one a us, you'se gotta have a newsie name." Blink paused to think. "How about Question? You'se ask a shitload a questions, kid."

"I do?" Andrew, or Question, asked.

"See? Dat's a question right dere." He slapped the small boy on the back. "Question it is! Now, ya ready to staht runnin' again?" 

"Where are we's goin' Blink?" Questions asked as the two began to jog.

"You'll see. It's a tradition foah all new newsies. Hope youah willin' ta get wet…"

Question was confused, but was now trying to limit the number of questions he asked, so he kept quiet. The two ran in silence for a few minutes, with the exception of Question's loud breathing. Before long, the Brooklyn Bridge was visible in the dark night.

Question may have been young, but he wasn't stupid. A feeling of dread was growing inside of him. "I ain't gonna have ta jump off da bridge… am I?"

"Coise not. What do ya think we's are? Moiderers?"  Blink shook his head and Question sighed with relief. "On da uddah side of da bridge, dere's a small tower, real old, it's not used foah anything no moah. You'se just have ta jump off a dat."

Question nodded. This didn't sound _too bad, as long as it wasn't too high. His hopes crashed though, as the made their way across the bridge and stopped in front of a gate with a sign that read 'No Trespassing!'  Directly behind the flimsy looking gate loomed the 'small' tower. Question gulped, looking up at it. It must have been thirty feet high!_

"Blink, I'se can't do it! I'se scared of heights!" Question protested as Blink proceeded to remove the rusty lock. 

"We's all had ta do it, Question." Kid Blink ushered a terrified Question to the bottom of the rusty ladder leading to the top. "If you'se don't go t'rough wit it den you'se can't be on of us."

Question looked as though he'd rather be dragged by the hair to the refuge, but he was determined not to look weak in front of the older boy. "Okay. I'se'll do it." He said in a voice which was hardly more than a whisper.

"Atta boy!" Kid Blink clapped Question on the back "Go foah it!" 

Question squeezed his eyes shut and reached blindly for the ladder. He climbed a few rungs before he realized that it was worse not seeing where he was going. He opened his eyes and kept climbing. _Don't look down. Don't look down… he repeated over and over in his mind, but of course he couldn't help but look down. The ground seemed miles away already and he was barely half way. He had never been so scared in his life. _

"You'se're doin' fine!" keep goin'!" Blink shouted from the ground. A few tears of fright began to roll down Question's face, but he kept moving, telling himself that soon it would all be over and he would be safe in the lodging house- his new home. That thought cheered him slightly and he quickened his pace, making it to the top in almost half the time it took him to get halfway.

But now that he was on the platform looking down on the stars reflecting in the dark murky water so far below, the fear returned. Only now it was a thousand times worse. The tears were now flowing freely down his face, but Question pushed them away hastily, thankful that Blink was on the ground and couldn't see him crying.

"Hurry it up!" Kid Blink called. "I'se don't got all night!" 

Question took a deep breath and closed his eyes before taking a blind leap off the platform. He seemed to be suspended in the air for ages before finally hitting the water and sinking directly to the bottom.

~~~

Watching the kid's silhouette up on the platform brought back a flood of memories to Blink. He could remember perfectly the night that he had to jump. 

He had just arrived in Manhattan from Queens, not knowing anyone. When he found the newsies he has felt instantly accepted, yet still not really one of them, until he had to jump. 

'Il Salto di Honor' they called it, Italian for 'The Jump of Honor'. It had been a newsie tradition since the start of the Manhattan newsies. Honestly, he never really understood it, but there was no way he'd ever tell any of the others that. He guessed it was supposed to symbolize loyalty or something like that.   

He had stood up there for almost twice as long as Question did tonight. Bluff, the older newsie who had taken him, had flipped a shit about how long it had taken him. But as soon as he had climbed out of the water, Bluff's attitude towards him had done a complete 180. He began to treat Blink as a fellow newsie instead of just a stupid kid. It was as if the jump broke a sort of spell and made them equal. It didn't make sense, and yet, the tradition had lasted for more than two decades.  

Blink was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a drawn out scream. Looking up, he saw that Question had done it. He had gotten over his fear and jumped. Although he had met the kid only a few days before, he felt a sense of unmistakable pride. Grinning broadly, he ran over to help Question out of the water. 

But the kid never surfaced. He waited a minute, a bad feeling growing inside him.

"Shit!" He muttered. "Question?" he called nervously. "This bettah not be a joke, kid, or I sweah ta God…" Blink pulled off his shirt and dove into the murky water. 

The water was dirty and hard to see through to begin with, but in the pitch black of the night, it was all but impossible. He swam around blindly, searching for the small boy. Finally, he felt his hand close on something that felt like human flesh.

He broke the surface of the water and was extremely relieved to find that he had found Question. The bad part was that he looked like he was dead.

Quickly, he eased Question up onto the ground. "Come on kid, wake up." He whispered, slapping Question's face lightly. The young newsie coughed and spit out water. "You'se alive!" Blink cried, fighting the urge to bend down and hug Question in relief. 

Question's eyes flickered open and he went to sit up, but fell back and a look of immense pain crossed his face. "Me leg…" he said hoarsely.

Blink glanced down at the lower part of his body, and wondered in horror how he could have missed noticing this. Question's leg was completely severed off right below the knee, leaving only a bloody stump. 

"Me leg…" Question repeated. "Blink, look at me leg!" he cried in pain, and then proceeded to faint.

Kid Blink felt sick. This wasn't supposed to happen; it was supposed to be a harmless jump. He must have hit something sharp in the water… _No shit, genius he scolded himself. He had to get Question back to the lodging house quick. The other boys would know what to do…_

"Hey! Who's back there?" A deep voice yelled.

_Shit, da bulls… He could get out by himself, but Question would be too much of a burden. It killed his conscience to do it, but unless he wanted to end up in the refuge he had to leave him behind. He was hurt; they'd go easier on him. His mind made up, he turned and jumped over the fence._

~~~

Mean Blink… Poor Question… Got this idea while I was watching A_ Walk to Remember, which is why it's so similar so far. But don't worry, it going a completely different direction than __AWTR. _

REEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

PLEASE!!!!

BTW- I own Question… this should have been in my disclaimer, but I'm too lazy to go change it.

~Lexa~


	2. ISDH2

Disclaimer- I own Question! (He's a cutie, ain't he? I'm happy to own him…) But no one else, unfortunately. Unless I decide to create some more characters, which I can do because I am in charge of this story! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Evil laughter is heard throughout Hell, which Lexa owns.*

Jack!Muse: We's really gotta hide da coffee from her…

*Other muses nod in agreement*

L/N- Anyone else wondering how I got that from a disclaimer? Cause I am… Oh well, I'll leave it as is, why? Because I can! *Cue more evil laughter* Yeah, it's too early for me… 1:00 in the morning and I'm writing just for you guys! Because you are my life! I live for reviews!

Crunchy- Wow… t-thank you! I'm glad you like it so far! Aww Blink isn't so much of a bastard… he's good, really! He's just a little uh… misdirected in this... *Breaks down* Okay! He's a bastard! I admit it! (Or maybe he's an **ambastard… lol one of the best lines in the movie…) Love the way you signed that… hehe… minion…~**

Keza- Queen of Procrastination- Wow… long name… THANK YOU BUNCHES for that great review!!! Hooked by the summery… You definitely brightened my mood right there… Question isn't dead, so he can't haunt Blink… but don't worry, he won't be getting off easy… *More evil laughter… I'm sorry Blink!!!*~

Cards- *Blink!Muse runs away from Cards who's still chasing him* hehe… Question thanks you for the huggles *Question!Muse gives Cards a BIIIIIG smile and tries to look pitiful at the same time so he can get more hugs* (Awww I'm falling in love with my own character) Thanks for the review!~

Mondie- *Blink!Muse runs away from Mondie too* I loved _AWTR… so much I've seen it about a thousand times… Maybe it's cause I never read the book… Or maybe it's just cause of Shane West *Faints* Thanks for the review!~_

AO- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, poor Question… I can't believe I did that to him…~

Misprint- Lol, I want to see some jumping! Yep, it's going to be a longer fic… what, you think I'd just stop there? Thanks bunches for the review!~

Dr. Linkinshlof-is not a guy- Yep, poor Question… thanks for the review!~

And now the story… Ok truth time… I have NO IDEA where this is going, so updates may not be very quick. I'm trying, but I only have a vague idea of what's going to happen, and it's only for the first few chapters. 

**Il Salto di Honor**

The lodging house was far from the Brooklyn Bridge, but Blink ran the whole way there, not noticing or caring if he was even tired. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had left a fellow newsie… a fellow _human being to the mercy of the bulls. He had probably left him to die. Question was in bad shape, he was missing half a leg. Who would want him now? He was worthless, he wouldn't be able to work in a factory, he wouldn't even be able to sell papers; he couldn't walk. Blink had ruined his life._

Kid Blink stopped running when he reached the lodging house. Breathing hard, he leaned against the door, dreading going in. How could he tell the others what he had done? Flashbacks of earlier in the night spiraled around him, ricocheting off the walls and stabbing him in the heart- right where it hurt the most. A picture of Question appeared in front of his eyes, the vision was hazy, but he could still see every detail in his face- the pain in his eyes, his mouth saying something that Blink couldn't hear. But he was sure the boy was mouthing _Blink, me leg! Just the way he had said it only a half hour before. The picture changed to Question's leg, or what had been his leg, but was now just a bloody mass of ligaments and muscle. He was going to be sick._

Leaning over, he spilled his guts onto the ground in front of the lodging house. When he was finally done, he sank weakly to his knees, put his head in his hands and cried.

~~~

The Refuge was just as bad as Question had heard it to be. He had thought the hospital was bad, but now he almost missed the searing pain he had felt the night before as the doctors tried to stitch him up and stop the blood loss. He supposed that he should be thankful that he was even alive, but, although he felt guilty thinking it, he knew he'd rather be dead than have to look at this hideous stump of a leg all the time. After all, that's what Blink had thought was best. Blink had left him there to die.

He had no hard feelings toward the older boy. Question was a naïve boy of eleven. His eyes had seen more than enough pain and suffering in his short life, and he had definitely experienced a good amount as well, but if Question had a major personality flaw, it was that he was too trusting. He was locked in the Refuge and crippled with no future, and yet he felt no anger, no resentment towards Blink. Blink must have realized that, without a leg, Question would be better off dying. He had done what he did for Question's sake, it wasn't his fault that the bulls had taken him to the hospital and those stupid doctors had saved him. It was the thought that counted, and he was grateful that Blink had cared enough about him to do what he thought would have been best for Question.

Looking up from his bandaged stump, he saw a blond boy, who looked to be around his age, staring at him. He acknowledged the boy with a nod of his head. 

"What happened ta youah leg?" The boy asked, staring at it with a look of disgust.

"It got cut off." Question answered, not wanting to go into it.

"Yeah, I'se can see dat. How?" He pried.

"By somet'ing sharp." Question said flatly.

The other boy rolled his eyes, but let the subject drop. "I'se Ten Pin," he introduced himself.

"Question." The two boys spit-shook.

"You'se got a newsie name." 

"I'se a newsie. You'se got one too."

"I'se used ta be a newsie." The conversation lapsed into silence. 

"What happened?" Question asked after a long pause.

Ten Pin shrugged. "Got thrown in heah."

"Why?"

"We's were goin' t'rough some hard times a while back. I was flat broke and no one else had any extra money. I'se didn't even have enough ta buy papes, so I'se had ta steal dem. Weasel caught me and da rest is history."

"How long ya been in heah?"

"Almost a year," Ten Pin said sadly.

"Dat long? Jus' foah takin' a few papes?" Question was shocked.

"Well, I'se kinda helped Cowboy escape. Snyder knew dat and added extra time."

"But Snyder's gone now," 

"Dey only let a few a us outta da joint, da ones who'd be leavin' soon anyway. Ev'ryone else has ta finish out dere sentence."

"Oh." Question's heart sank, he had figured he'd be out of here by the time the bandages came off his leg.

"Why are you'se in here"

"Got caught trespassing."

Ten Pin nodded. Now he understood everything. "Il Salto di Honor?"

"Did you'se have ta do it?"

"Yeah, ev'ryone does. Is dat how ya hoit youah leg?" Question nodded. "An' what happened ta the newsie youse was with?" 

"He left me there, he's probably back at da lodgin' house right now."

Ten Pin's eyes darkened. "A _newsie left ya there foah da bulls? Who was it?" He demanded._

"Kid Blink, but 'e was only doin' wha-" Ten Pin cut him off.

"_Kid Blink?" Are we's thinkin' of da same Kid Blink, Question? Da Kid Blink I'se know would nevah hoit a fly."_

"He didn't want ta hoit me. He musta t'ought I'd be bettah off dead den a crip." Question explained his logic.

Ten Pin made a strange noise in his throat, but he changed the topic. "What are youse gonna do when youse get outta heah?"

"I'se gonna go back ta bein' a newsie."

"I'se'll admit dat you'd sell a lot a pity papes, but it ain't gonna be half easy ta hop around Central Park bein' a crip."

"Crutchy's a crip an' he handles it jus' fine." Question retorted.

"Crutchy still has both his legs."

_Crutchy__ still has both his legs. That statement hit him heard, made everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours more real. This was permanent. There was nothing he could do; no way he could ever get his leg back. He couldn't walk, which meant he couldn't be a newsie anymore. He couldn't work in a factory, no one would ever hire him. He was broke, and if he couldn't get a job anywhere he couldn't eat. He had thrown caution to the wind the night before when he jumped, and with it, he had thrown his entire life away._

~~~

"Blink? Hey, Blinky, you alright?" 

Someone was shaking him. Kid Blink groaned and tried to bury his head deeper in the… concrete? He opened his eyes confused. He was lying outside the lodging house in a puddle of his own vomit. Above him was a very concerned looking Mush.

"Blink! You'se awake!" Mush wrinkled his nose. "You'se smell foul!"

Blink sat up and looked down. His entire front was soaked in the disgusting stuff. "Why am I out heah?" he asked.

"I'se thought you'se would know. We was all worried when you'se didn't show up last night. Come on, you'se need a showah." Mush said helping Kid Blink to his feet and leading him inside. "An, by da way, where's da kid?"

_Da__ kid?__ What kid? QUESTION! The events of the night before came rushing back to him, making him feel nauseous again._

"Mush," he muttered, "You'se are gonna hate me…"

~~~

I hope this wasn't confusing… Blink's first part was directly after he ran away, then Question's POV was the next night, and then Blink's was the morning after Question was hurt. Wow… did that make you even more confused? 

You see how fast I updated? You want another fast update? Well them, click that purty little button down there and write me a nice review… Come on… you KNOW you want to! And if you do, you get a gift-wrapped newise! What could be better than that?

~Lexa~


	3. ISDH3

Disclaimer- If I owned the Newsies, don't you think I'd have *better* things to do that _write about them? Hehe…_

L/N- AHHHH these past two weeks have been so bad… I wasn't really inspired to write even though I had this chapter mapped out in my head. I'm still pretty unhappy, but reviews will raise my mood! *hint hint*

Crunch- I forgave Blink… I feel terrible for doing this to the poor guy (Would you believe he's one of my true faves? Lol) Poor Question, yes, I love him so much cause he's so adorable, but he annoyed me beyond belief in that last chapter! Stupid, naïve little boy! Thanks for reviewing and update SCL soon! I want chapter 15!~

The Omniscient Bookseller- Fist of all let me THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for the review! I think it was Crunch who said that you were one of the best writers on FFN and I completely agree! I feel so honored to get a good review from you! Here's more, I hope you like it!~

Falco- Thanks for reviewing one and two! Hm… did I not make it clear enough that Blink left him? Do you think I should change that? Lol, it's all gravy… I can see how you'd think something bit off his leg, I didn't think of that… could be interesting… Awww NO ONE could EVER hate Blink! No matter what he does I'd always love him! Lol, even though it doesn't seem like it here. Thanks for the review!~

Keza: Queen of Procrastination- *Sings KONY as she wraps Pie Eater!Muse in wrapping paper covered with… wait for it… PIES!* Okay, so I'm a loser lol… anyways, hope you enjoy him! *Pie-package struggles* I made myself a little queasy too, writing those… lol… Here's another chapter! Thanks for reviewing!~

 SparksdaNewsie- I think your muses are getting a little tired by now, so here's more! Thanks for the review!~

Misprint- Yes, I know… who could resist huggleing a Ron!Muse? Lol, true… I've seen that happen MUCH too many times. I'm gonna make sure that this story has a solid, concrete ending. Thanks for reviewing! And BTW… I never knew where 'here's your knife' came into Newsies, but I watched it this past weekend and I heard it! I've NEVER noticed Davey say that before! Okay, well I was excited when I saw it…~

AO- Thanks bunches for the review! Sorry I got you depressed…~

Dr. Linkinshlof-is not a guy- Good, I was worried it didn't make sense. Thanks for reviewing!~

Lotta reviews for that chapter… KEEP 'EM COMING! THIS IS WHAT I LOOK FORWARD TO EVERY DAY! READING REVIEWS! Right… I'm not extremely pathetic…

**Il**** Salto di Honor**

"You did _what!?" Blink winced. The only time he'd ever heard Jack sound this dangerous was during the strike. Normally, he was an easy going guy. He took every problem in stride, plucking the perfect solution out of the air, making everything all better, and never even getting a hair out of place. Now though, he was glaring at Blink with an expression of fury on his handsome face._

"Look, Jack," he began. "I'se not proud of what I did, but I didn't know what else I'se _could do. It was eithah he get caught or da both of us get caught." _

"Then you'se both get caught." Jack said, giving Blink a look that made him cower, even though he was a few months Jack's senior.

"I- I'm sorry…" Blink stammered, mentally kicking himself. He hated looking this weak in front of all the others, but he couldn't help it. Jack was a scary son of a bitch when he wanted to be.

"You'se _sorry?" Jack let out a hollow laugh that held no humor. "We's ain't got nobody else who gives a shit about us. We's gotta look out foah eachuddah. It don't go only one way, Blink."_

"I panicked, okay!" Blink blurted out.

"Tell dat ta da kid you'se left foah da bulls." Jack said flatly. "Come on," he continued to the rest of the newsies. "We's late 'cause of dis bum."

Jack walked briskly out of the lodging house, and the newsies slowly began to follow, each shooting Blink a sympathetic glance as they passed him. Soon the only two left in the room were Mush and Blink.

"Come on, we's got ta sell," Mush pulled Blink to his feet and the two set out towards the Distribution Center.  "I'se sorry, I didn't t'ink Jack would react like dat."

Blink nodded, but didn't say anything. After Mush had found Blink outside, he had forced the whole story out of him. Mush had always lived by the theory 'If you don't know what to do, go to Jack,' which was exactly what he did. 

"But you'se hafta admit, what you'se did was pretty low," Mush said after a slight hesitation.

"I'se know," Blink sighed. "I'se can't stop t'inkin' about Question; I'se can't believe I did that."

"I'se know dat you didn't mean it Blink. I'se known ya since I'se was a kid, you'd never hoit no one." Mush reassured him, but Blink was still unsure. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"We's'll do it tanight." Blink said suddenly, breaking the tension.

"Do what?" Mush asked, confused.

"Get' Question outta da Refuge."

~~~

The rain pounded outside, like someone beating a drum beat out on the roof. It was 3:00 am. They should all have been asleep by then, but every one of the boys in the Refuge was wide awake. They were all clustered around the bed next to Question, where a boy around Question's age sat gasping and wheezing loudly, obviously having a hell of a time trying to breathe.

"Give 'im air! Move back an' give 'im air!" Ten Pin ordered the rest of the boys. They all obliged and shifted towards Question's bed leaving Ten Pin alone next to him.

"Come on, Tony. Tony you'se gonna be okay! Just breathe." Ten Pin coached, his voice cracking slightly with anxiety. Tony just continued to wheeze and shudder.

"What's happenin'?" Question asked Bull Dog, the older boy next to him.

"Ant'ony's got asthma." Bull Dog answered, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of them.

"What's dat?"

"He has trouble breathin' sometimes. It passes aftah a little while usually."

Question nodded. Anthony was shaking terribly. He couldn't stop watching. Next to Anthony, Question could hardly feel sorry for himself. He was so much worse off than Question was. Besides the asthma, he was half blind and had lost his right hand in a fight. 

"It's nevah been dis bad befo'e…" Bull Dog commented, his voice taking on a slightly nervous tone.

"Tony, calm down! Jus' breathe, dammit!" Ten Pin was now close to hysterics.

Then everything was quiet. Anthony attempted to take one last breath before he fell backwards. His eyes rolled back in his head and he was still. Ten Pin's eyes grew wide as he shook the boy trying to get his friend to move again.

"We's lost 'im Ten Pin," Bull Dog said sadly. "He's gone."

~~~

"Okay, so maybe we's'll go tomorrow night," Kid Blink had said the night before as he and Mush looked out of the window into the downpour. 

Now it was the next morning and the sun was shining brightly in Newsie Square as the newsies all lined up to get their papers. Blink was close to the back of the line; he had overslept for a few minutes and therefore had to wait for the bathroom. Most of his friends had gotten their papers already.

"Look at dis, trouble at da Refuge." Racetrack said looking at the headlines.

"Hey Blink, what was da name of da kid ya put in da refuge?" Specs asked, reading the aforementioned story.

"Andrew or Arnold or somet'in' like dat, why?" Blink answered.

"His name ain't by any chance Ant'ony, is it?" Dutchy questioned, reading the article over Specs's shoulder.

"It mighta been. I'se don't really remember. I'se gave 'im a newsie name so I didn't need ta know 'is real name." Blink said as he moved forward in line.

"'Tragedy struck last night at Da Refuge when twelve yeah old Ant'ony Adams died of an asthma attack.'" Specs read.

"It wa'nt Question." Blink was sure of it.

"It says heah dat he went inta da refuge injoid." Specs continued.

"Not him," Blink said again. Then it dawned on him. "Injoid…His leg. He only had 'alf a leg. He was injoid" 

"S'probably just a coincidence." Mush said quickly.

"No, it ain't." Blink stepped out of line and sat down on the base of the statue. "You'se guys—I'se _killed him."_

~~~

Hmm I'm not sure how much I like how this chapter turned out, but it's been so long that I'm just going to post it anyway… I'll try and fix it later. Another reason this chapter was so… bad, it's a transition chapter. I finally have somewhat of an idea of where this is going! Not telling, of course, but warning you… have a tissue handy.

Well, chapter four is started, and if you want it soon then…

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Look! The little button down there is talking to you! Listen to it!

Review Button: Click me…. Click me and review…. You know you want too….

Yeah… I think I'll just post this before I scare everyone away…

Review review review review review!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and I *think* I'll need a girl for Blink. Not exactly sure yet, but I want to make sure I have one in case I need her, so just give me a holla in your review and send me a bio. First come, first serve!

~Lexa~


	4. ISDH4

Disclaimer- I own Question and Bulldog. I own the tower. I own the concept. I own Mush. *Gets sued by Disney for claiming to own Mush*

L/N- I don't think this story is going to be too many more chapters… Probably around six or seven but it will definitely not go over ten. I know this chapter's short, but I'm really proud of it- I think it's my best yet.

Misprint- Oooooooh… Nice LONG review! You win a T-Shirt! *Tosses Misprint a Magical Newsies T-Shirt that has pictures of Newsies that change every second* I don't like killing people… even people that I haven't even introduced. But I had too for plot purposes… I'm glad you cared so much about him, Lol. The "Here's your knife" thing is hilarious! I've shown it to so many Newsie lovers and they all feel the same… none of them have seen that before. You're so observant! *Pats Misprint on the head for her observantness* BAD RON!MUSE! BAD! *Throws a grape at Ron!Muse* Go help Misprint write! Hope that helps! (BTW- I HAVE been reading your story, I just haven't gotten around to reviewing yet, I love it!) French teachers are evil. Mine hates me, she doesn't even deserve to come to Hell (My turf.) J'ai deteste le lange de francais! Tu est un pamplemousse! (The extent of my French after two and a quarter years- Yes I just called you a grapefruit.) And finally, after this half a page shoutout that makes about as much sense as French subjunctives do… Thanks for reviewing!~

Crunch- *Takes pitchfork away* Sigh, Crunchy, haven't you learned ANYTHING in Devil-Minion Training? NO DANCING WITH THE PITCHFORKS! I stopped letting my bouncers have pitchforks because one lost an eye when 'Seize the Day' came on and he started dancing. I can't lose a minion for the same reason. Don't remind me you killed Blink! *Stabs Baron over and over with a pitchfork that was…accidentally left in the fire* Aww thanks! You boosted my faith in that chappie! Shortie-riffic… Hmmmm… I like that word… Thanks for the review!~

P.P.G.- Offense? None taken in the least! Actually, it took me so long to think of a title, so I'm ecstatic that you like it so much! Thanks for the review!~

SparksdaNewsie- Ahhh! Intimidating muses! Amusing though! Thanks for reviewing!~

The Omniscient Bookseller- Can I call you TOB? Your name takes sooooo long to write and I am the laziest person ever… Lol. Anyway… Truth- I'm kinda curious to how it'll turn out too… Thanks for the review! I appreciate it~

Keza: Queen of Procrastination- Your name has also officially been shortened when I do shout outs, K? Yes! Someone who DOESN'T think I'm crazy for having a talking review button! *Glares back, but bursts out laughing cause she sucks at staring contests* Was I supposed to let you know I updated? *CoughAuthorAlertCough* Yeah, Poor Blink in so much pain… and it's only gonna get worse for him… But I'm gonna buy him a BIIIIIGGG ice cream sundae to make up for it, so worry not. Hope you like this chapter and you new Pie Eater… BTW- LOOOOOVVVEEEEE the Writer's Block story!~

Little side note plug sort of thing- I have a new story out called _A Newsie God-Faddah Story. It's a Newsies version of Cinderella staring Les as Cinderella, Sarah and Davey as the evil stepsisters, Mayer as the evil stepmother, and Spot as the Fairy God Mother. Check it out and review… PLEEEASSSEEE!!!_

**Il**** Salto di Honor**

_The moon's reflection shimmered brightly in the cold black water. It looked beautiful, peaceful. But underneath the smoothly rippling surface was dark and foreboding; Blink knew something terrible waited in the water beyond where his eyes could see. _

_Why was he here? This was the last place he ever wanted to see again, and yet, he stood directly outside the crumbling gate with it's half faded 'No Trespassing!" sign. How had he gotten here? The last thing Blink remembered was saying goodnight to Race before he went to sleep. He didn't remember waking up or walking here or anything. It was late, he wasn't sure exactly what time it was, but it must have been early morning, around __2:00__ or so._

Cheese it, I'se got's ta sell in a few houahs. I'se goin' back. _He thought disgustedly to himself. But he obviously wasn't in control of his own body because, as he willed his feet to turn around, his hand reached out and pushed the gate aside and he began walking toward the old tower and when he reached it, began climbing._

_One rung at a time.__ He kept a perfect pace, never speeding up, never slowing down. But it wasn't him. He was trying to stop; something was controlling him, making him climb. Something was waiting for him at the top, and he hoped to God he wouldn't have to see what it was. The top of the tower came too soon. The trespasser in his body pulled him up onto the platform. He was right. There was__ something up there. The figure came into focus and Blink gasped when he saw who it was-_

_"Question!" he choked out in surprise. Question just nodded, the faint light reflected off his face eerily. "Question, we's got ta get outta heah, dere's somt'in' up heah, somt'in' dat's gonna kill us!" The boy just smirked. That's when Blink noticed it- Question had both his legs. His blood ran cold. "Question- You'se're dead." _

_A loud insane laughter filled the air and Blink realized it was the young former newsie. As he watched in horror, Question's hair fell out in clumps; his skin shriveled and disintegrated; his eyes sunk in, leaving only empty socket. Soon, he was nothing more than a skeleton. The laughter suddenly stopped._

_"You'se killed me Blink." The skeleton rasped in a voice much unlike Question's._

_"I'se didn't mean foah it ta happen like dis." Blink managed to gasp through his fear._

_"You'se made me jump. You'se left me heah ta die."_

_"I'se sorry!__ If I'se could do it ovah again I'd'a done it differently."_

_"Dat don't mattah. You'se did what ya did, and now you'se have ta pay."_

_Blink had never been so scared in his life. His heart was pounding so loud he was sure Question could hear it. "W-what are ya goin' t-ta do ta me?"_

_Question didn't say anything, just looked Blink over with his empty eyes. _

_"WHAT ARE YOU'SE GOIN' TA DO!" He shouted, his voice quavering with fear._

_"Jump."___

_"W-what?"___

_"You'se hoid me.__ Jump."_

_Blink just stood there, staring down at the forbidding water. It was teasing him- laughing at him. Bony hands grasped his shoulders, startling him. "Jump," the voice rasped again right in his ear. He didn't move, couldn't. _

_The skeleton pushed him suddenly- hard. He lost his balance and went tumbling over the edge of the platform. He stayed suspended in the air for what seemed like forever. Reflected in the water was the skeleton's face, grinning horribly up at him. He screamed. The water came rushing up to him and he hit, and sunk straight to the bottom where he knew Question was waiting for him._

_~~~_

"Who's screamin'?"

"Race! Shaddup!"

"It ain't me!"

"It's Kid Blink."

"Blink! Shaddup!"

"Hasn't 'e caused enough problems already wit'out havin' ta wake us up in da middle of da night?"

Voices. He heard voices. He knew those voices, they were his friends. Oh no, had Question gotten them? Were they dead too? He couldn't being himself to open his eyes.

"It's all my fault!" Blink screamed at the top of his lungs. To his surprise, his voice was clear and not waterlogged as he imagined it would be, considering he drowned.

"Blink, would ya _shaddup already?" That was Skittery. His voice was clear too._

"Shaddup Skittery. Blink, you'se alright?" Specs sounded sleepy, concerned, but not as though he were under water.

"A-are we's dead?" Blink asked tentatively.

Someone snorted- he was sure it was Jack.

"Open youah eyes, Blink," Mush's voice sounded right next to his ear.

"Can't…" He mumbled. "I'se can't see undah watah…"

"Undah watah? Blink, we's in da lodgin' house."

Slowly Blink opened his eyes. Mush was right, he was in his bed in the lodging house.  "I'se alive?"

"Why wouldn't you'se be?" Boots called from across the room.

"He killed me-"

"Who killed ya?" Race cut in.

Blink continued as if Racetrack hadn't spoken, "B'cause I'se killed him. But I'se didn't mean ta- it jus' happened…"

"It was a dream, Blink. Dreams ain't real." Mush tried to console his friend.

"He wants revenge…"

"It didn't really happen."

"He had two legs…den his skin fell off…an' his hair fell out… an' he was jus' a skeleton…"

"It's gonna be okay, Blink."

Most of the newsies had fallen back asleep during this quiet exchange between Blink and Mush. Not a sound could be heard in the long silence that followed Mush's last statement. Then Blink broke the silence-

"No it ain't." 

~~~

Like I said, I'm proud of this chappie :) Please Review!

Little hint- I have some foreshadowing here but I'm not gonna tell you where… HAHA

~Lexa~


	5. ISDH5

Disclaimer- I *would* own the newsies, but Disney got to it first. Damn them.

L/N- I think I do all my writing when I'm half asleep… Hm… I'm surprised it even makes any sense. I know that the thing with Question is unlikely, but go with it, K? 

PS- Don't Snow Days just rock your Newsie-world?  I have one today! That's why I'm here at 10:00 am eating dry cereal out of the box and writing! Happy whiteness!

Shout Outs-

Crunch- If you're good I'll give you another chance with the pitchfork… but NO dancing with it! Awww, would you like a Blink!Muse? I may have a spare… *Searches through Barbie's Dream House- Home of the muses* Aha! Here's one! *Hands Crunch a Blink!Muse* Now, take good care of him, I traumatized him a little with this story… Thanks bunches for reviewing and, as always, UPDATE!~

Misprint- *In scary-girl sing song voice from Don't Say A Word* I'll never tell… You'll just have to wait and see where my foreshadowing is. Yep yep, that part was supposed to be funny- look at how angsty this story is, I needed some comic relief. This is the night after Anthony died, remember? He had just found out about it that morning. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!~

Cards- Aww! Lol, did I scare you? I wanted to freak people out with that chapter… glad it worked! Thanks for the review!~

Falco Conlon- *Sigh* Yes, it looks as though Blink has post traumatic stress disorder. Thanks for the review!~

The Omniscient Bookseller- Well, how nice would you be if someone woke you up in the middle of the night? They were tired, and Skittery was just, well, being Skittery. Thanks for the review!~

Sphinx- Two reviews! Niceness! I agree bout the whole original character thing. If they're girls they usually end up being Mary Sue's and the boys just become stereotypical, but I decided to try it and see how it went. I'm glad you like it! Blink does deserve the guilt he's going through, sad but true. Thanks for reviewing *twice!*~

Keza: Queen of Procrastination- We should start a support group for these 'bad reviewing habits.' You're still at home at 7:15? LUCKY! I have to catch my bus at 7:00! Oh yeah, blame it on me… lol. Another Pie? Ooooh… I meant the same one, but here you can have another anyway *Hands Keza another Pie!Package. Reviews are NEVER too long! This was a good long one though… thanks for the review!~

SparksdaNewsie: I like reading some slash, but I couldn't write it so Blink will not be gay. Anyway, this story has no romance in it. Mush and Blink are just really good friends. You have the most random reviews I have ever read… very amusing… I don't know how Spot fits in here, but maybe I'll add him… Thanks for the review!~

**Il Salto di Honor**

It was now August.  For nearly a month the dream had been plaguing him. Every night he would wake up gasping for breath, images from the nightmares still vivid in his mind.

Much to the relief of the others, he didn't scream anymore. Kid Blink, however, didn't feel relieved by this. The dream just kept getting worse and worse. It always started out the same way the first one had, but each night it would go on for longer than it had the night before. 

Blink couldn't scream for a reason; he couldn't scream under water. By now, in the dream, he had hit the water. At first he would wake up as soon as his body touched its dark, forbidding surface, but now he sunk to the bottom. It terrified him; the dreams felt so real. He could feel the hard slap on his skin as he hit the water; he could hear the water rushing in his ears as he plunged downward; he could feel a bony grabbing his ankle and pulling him down to the bottom, holding him there; he could see his vision getting blurry, feel himself running out of breath… 

And pray that he would wake up.

~~~

"Heah, try dis out," Bull Dog shaved the last rough piece of wood off the structure he was holding with his pocket knife and handed it to Question. 

Slowly and carefully, Question fitted the wooden cylinder, with a large grove cut in the top, over his stump of a leg. "Looks like it fits pretty good," he said, looking over it.

Bull Dog grinned broadly and twirled the knife between his fingers, looking awfully proud of himself- he had been carving wood long before he got thrown in the refuge.

"Tie dese around it an' try an' stand up." Parker said, tossing Question the pieces of sheet he and Ten Pin had cut.

Question caught them easily and wrapped them around his leg as tightly as he could, binding the wooden attachment to it. He bit his lip nervously as he shifted his weight to the edge of the bed. He was going to attempt to stand for the first time in almost a month. Taking a deep breath he eased himself off the bed. 

A big grin spread across his face as he stood up and felt himself being supported by _two legs. His excitement was short lived, though. Almost as soon as he stood up, the bindings unraveled and Question fell painfully to the floor with a loud __thud._

Within seconds, the boys had rushed to his aid, helping him back up to a sitting position on his bed.

Parker unwrapped the sheets that hadn't given from Question's leg and Bull Dog took back the cylinder and began to re-carve it. 

Question's hopes began to sink again. He was never going to walk again; he would never be able to sell newspapers again.

"Hey, don't look so beat, we's'll get you'se walkin'," Oppie reassured him. He then added to the rest of the boys: "Da sheets ain't enough; we's need somet'in' ta stick it ta his leg b'foah we tie it dere."

"How bout dat?" Ten Pin pointed to the corner of the room, where what looked to be a pile of dirt was sitting.

"Ten Pin, are you'se stupid?" Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Dat's ta keep da cold air out durin' da wintah!"

"It don't woik anyway!" Ten Pin shot back. "We's should at least use it foah somet'in' useful!" 

Knuckles made a noise somewhere in the back of his throat, but "Foine. Use 't. But don't complain ta me in da wintah when youah freezin'," was all he said.

With a triumphant glance at Question, he made his way to the corner of the room and scooped up a handful of the stuff. He then proceeded to rub it all over Question's still sore stump. It felt disgusting, sticky and slimy at the same time.

"Uh, what is dis stuff?" Question asked.

Ten Pin shrugged, "I'se don't know. We's found 't las' wintah." 

He didn't really like the sound of that, but as Bull Dog fitted the attachment back on to his leg, he could feel it stick firmly to the black goop and his hopes rose once again.

"Let me tie dem dis time. I can get 'em tightah," Parker offered, taking the sheets from him. He was right; it felt much sturdier than it had before. 

"Try standin' on it again!" Oppie suggested excitedly.

Ten Pin and Bull Dog each took one of Question's arms and helped him to his feet. He stood there tentatively for a few moments, shifting his weight slightly to his new leg.

"How does it feel?" Parker asked.

"Pretty stoidy…" 

"Try walkin', see what happens."

Question took a cautious step forward, then another. He was a little shaky, and his steps were very stiff, but he was _walking. He never thought he would do this again!_

"Look at me! Look at me, you'se guys! I'se walking!"

They all laughed and Question was met with many pats on the back and various forms of 'You'se got it Question!' and 'We's knew you'se could do it!'

"Now," Ten Pin's voice broke through the celebrations. "Let's see what we can do about getting' you'se outta da refuge."

~~~

I'm sorry! I know this is short and slightly crappy, but I really wanted to just get something up… 

Review Button: If you don't click me… I'll… *cough* DIE!

Seriously… REVIEW! Or YOU'LL be the one that killed the review button *glares around evilly*

Keza- Sorry if I'm scaring you with my beyond weird reviews to Writer's Block… I always read that when I'm mucho hyper…

~Lexa~


	6. ISDH6

Disclaimer- Because it's my birthday could I own the Newsies? Please? Just _one little Newsie? Come on Disney- make a girl happy!_

L/N- I really love you guys- you know? I mean, it's my birthday and I'm writing just for YOU! :) 

rumor- LOL, you confused me there! I'm like, where did I write that? But hey, it's all Davey-gravy! Thanks for coming back and clearing that up though! Yep, that was the fifth chappie… glad you like it so far! Yeah, they did give up too fast, but hey, I don't control them… (Wait... yes I do!) Ah well, my computer is just using my hands to write it, I have nothing to do with it… wow, what am I talking about now? Thanks for reviewing!~

Sphinx- Ice skating Newsies? Hmmm now THERE'S a good picture! Ooooh I can see it now! Write that fic! I'll be your first review! Thanks for the review!~

SparksdaNewsie- Woooow. I do not know what to say to that review besides LOL! Yeah, I know what you mean… but I don't think I could write slash if I tried and I'd just end up disgracing them. Besides- in my world Blink and Mush are very straight and very much in love with yours truly :)~

Misprint- Michael Jackson scares me. He went from being a black guy to a white girl- now tell me that that isn't the _least bit frightening. Anywho- thanks for raising my confidence on that chapter's quality! Aren't kids so cute?~_

Blinks-Tiger- Thanks for reading! And reviewing! About the Blink's girl thing, I decided no romance in this story, but I will be needing a girl for an upcoming story! If you're still interested I'll send you a form to fill out!~

Kate- *chokes on b-day cake* One of the best? DAY-UM! Whoa.. I've read some great ones here so I'm totally flattered! I pride myself on my originality- it's one thing I know I have if all else fails *Smiles proudly* Thanks for the review!~

Falco Conlon- It's okay! Thanks to your review the review button LIVES! YAY! *Blink!Muse purrs like a kitten at being patted* Haha… ain't he a cutie? OW! Stop prodding! I'm updating!~

Duchess- LOL, nope! No Mary-Sue's here! (Well- that's kinda easy to do when there are no girls in the story period…) *Dances around* YAY! Realistic? Really? YAY! And a point? YAY! Thanks for the review!~

Keza- Hehe… it was fluffy, wasn't it? FLUFFY LIKE A BUNNY!! YAY FOR FLUFFINESS! I want to give you another HUMONGOUS thank you for the rap… friggin hilarious! Amazing! I'm still laughing! (Hey, was Mush in that large moving package?) Ahh, days like those SUCK! I mean, if there's snow and cold who the HELL is going to be able to concentrate in school? Yeah, glad you like my reviews! LOL, see, I scare myself so I worry for the well being of other's mentality when I review…~

Raeghann- I'm SO happy you didn't let the beginning turn you away! I had a little idea for this, but had NO idea how to start it. Then I watched AWTR and it…came to me. Thanks for sticking with it and I'm tres happy you like!~

Omni- (I have joined with everyone else on the shortening of your name) So… *nudge nudge* how you doing on writing fluff? Don't worry about writing the review button a eulogy, he lives thanks to the many reviews I got on this one! (Although that _would be funny… write it anyway!) Snow is good. Very good. Almost as good as a newsie.~_

Cards- I once screamed in a library, and played elevator tag… yeah, they all hate me there… Thanks for reviewing! Nifty- fantabulous word!~

Have I mentioned that you guys all rock my socks? Cause you do! I got a lot of reviews for that chapter! Woohoo!

Also- thanks to the people who reviewed _Something To Believe In and __Time Flies! There will be more parts to both fics, so I'll properly thank you when I writ those. Now! On to:_

**Il**** Salto di Honor**

Question wasn't sure that he had heard Ten Pin right. "Me? You'se want ta get me outta heah?"

Ten Pin gave him a strange look, "Dat's what I'se said…"

"But, why me? You'se has all been in heah much longah den me. Why do ya want ta help _me ta escape?"_

"We's don't. Ten Pin tawked us inta it." Knuckles said, shooting a death glare at Ten Pin.

"Shaddup Knuckles," Parker rolled his eyes. "Question, we's want ta get ya out 'cause it's not youah fault you'se heah." He was met only with a blank look from Question. "I'se not a newsie, but I know awl about il salto di honor. If a newsie left ya out dere, you'se shouldn't be in heah. Derefoah, we's breakin' you out so you'se can rightfully get da guy dat put ya in heah."

Question was still confused, "But Blink didn't mean foah dis ta happen…"

"Dat don't mattah," Ten Pin broke in. "Face it, Question, Blink left ya dere ta save his own ass. He wa'nt t'inkin' about ya."

"I'se shouah dat-"

"Ten Pin's right, kid. Kid Blink don't give a shit about ya," Knuckles said bluntly.

All the rest of the boys gave him looks, but Question just sat there absorbing what they had just told him. "I-is dat true?" he asked tentatively.

"Afraid so, kid." Oppie said softly. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement. 

"What should I do about it?" Question looked up at the group with big brown eyes.

"Da ball's in youah court, kid, but I say you do exactly what 'e did ta you." Parker suggested.

"Which is…?"

"Make 'im jump."

~~~ 

Dreams… Always there… haunting him…

Even when he was awake, the skeleton face of Question tormented him; the image burned permanently in his mind. Blink would try his hardest to just move on, to get back into regular living. But Question wouldn't let him and Blink knew why; Question wanted revenge and he wouldn't rest until Blink was dead.

"Hey? Blink? You'se alright?" Dutchy asked shaking him lightly. The two were sitting in Tibby's, taking a quick break from selling.

"Huh?"

"You'se spaced out dere foah a minute." 

"Um, yeah. I'se just got t'ings on me mind…" Kid Blink muttered.

Dutchy let the subject drop. He could guess what kind of 'things' were preoccupying his friend's mind. Kid hadn't been the same since the night they'd found out about Question's death.

For the most part things had returned to normal. Jack had forgiven Blink and was treating him same as he always had, and on the outside, Blink was your average happy-go-lucky newsboy, but those who knew him well could see that there was definitely something off about him; they were worried.

"You shouah you'se okay?" Dutchy couldn't resist asking.

"Yeah, yeah I'se fine. Let's go." Blink grabbed his papers and strode quickly out of the restaurant with Dutchy hurrying behind him. This was going to be a long day…

~~~

Question's eyes were darkened with pure hatred- an emotion that the young boy had never associated with before now. Ten Pin, Parker, Knuckles- they were all right. Blink didn't do what he did for _Question's benefit, he did it for himself. He was a selfish, heartless fuck who didn't give a shit about anyone else but himself. But he'd get his; Question would make sure of it._

His shoe and wooden attachment made a satisfyingly loud noise on the cobblestone pathway. Breaking out of the refuge was easier than he'd thought it would be; given you had the right people helping you. 

He could barely believe the person he had been only mere hours ago- a trusting, naïve, little boy. He was shocked he had lived this long with that weak personality. The refuge had changed him, all for the better. The boys had taught him how he had to act if he wanted to survive in this world; survival of the fittest, that was the way it was and the way it had to be. 

His small hands shook with the anticipation of what he was about to do. An insane smile spread across his face as he imagined Kid Blink- the cause of all his pain- at the bottom of the Brooklyn bay for eternity. He wasn't Question anymore, he was someone else- a cold blooded killer, and he liked it this way. _Now, he thought with a sharp stab of excitement,__ to find Blink._

~~~

M-my Question! *Sobs* How could I do that? Nooo! My little Question-Westion! I still love you!

My, my, my… looks as though the tables have turned… Blinky-boy better watch out…

So what's going to happen? I have no idea! But I'll know sooner rather than later if I get reviews! *cough.cough.*

So yeah… REVIEW!!!!! Remember- the fate of our beloved Review Button rests in your hands! Make the right decision!

Review Button- *wheezes much like Anthony did*

~Shortie~


	7. ISDH7

Disclaimer- I have kidnapped Mush and the rest of the Newsies and won't give them back until Disney says I can keep them!

L/N- Well, well, well, what have we here? Shortie with an update? No, it can't be! Well it is! I haven't forgotten about you guys *blows kisses* I know it's been ages but I've been mucho busy and have had squat time to write… and then something happened with our good friend FFN and I couldn't log in, but now I can and everything's all smiles!

Shout outs-

Sphinx- There was a time lapse between Question's personality change, he didn't just randomly decide to be evil, I'll go over that a little more here. YAY! Ice skating newsies! Nah, don't mind slash, as long as my Mush is straight…*sigh* Obesession, ya know? Dude… this girl in my school looks like Michael Jackson- no joke. How scary is that?~

Rumor- Ew, who is that moron that reviewed for the wrong story? J/K… I've done stuff like that before, not a problem. Hey, it boosts my reviews one and that's never a bad thing. Hmmm, you may want to watch what you say to my new and (un)improved Question, he was taking notes! Thanks for the review! (The RIGHT review!)~

Blinks-Tiger- I haven't forgotten about you, I WILL send the profile thingy, I've just been busy beyond belief. Read on and you will learn Question's escape artist tricks.~

Duchess- Ahhh! No! Don't make ME jump! I know I took ages to update (sorry!) but look at it this way, if you kill me then no more ficcy! What? Evil twin? Oh. Lol, thanks for the review!~

Raeghann- Talent? Woah, wanna tell that to my L/A teacher? Yes, I agree, because then you have to worry about making your characters out of what their character is in canon and such. Newsies is especially hard I think, because it's such a stretch. It's fun though, thanks for reviewing and NEW UPDATE SOON! You're a GENIUS! (I found myself another idol!)!~

Falco Conlon- You're just saving everyone! Blink, the review button… SUPER FALCO! Thanks for the review! (Save the button again!)~

Keza- Blink's in a pretty screwed up mindset at the moment, who knows what his guilt will lead him to do… (Was that a hint? Hmmm I dunno! You'll have to wait to find out!) LOL! I can imagine how hard that was! Eh—Just be happy I go by Lexa here (See, my name is really long so my nicknames change with my mood) Most times I go with Alex… try rhyming something with THAT! Thanks for reviewing oh goddess of insert fics! (Hehe- now you don't have to send me anymore hate mail for the lack of updates)~

SparksdaNewsie- AHHH a spider!?!? GET IT!!  Me? Evil? Never… (Haha that's why I own Hell… true story) Yeah, Question is a little disturbing… he's still a cutie… *sheepish* I haven't read your stuff yet, but I WILL! I promise!~

Cards- Lol, thanks for the review!~

**Il**** Salto di Honor**

"I'se worried about 'im. He don't eat, he don't sleep, an' he hardly tawks!" Mush whispered to a group of newsies.

They all turned to look at Blink, staring up at the ceiling with no expression on his face. Had he not been blinking every few seconds, they wouldn't have been able to tell if he was even alive.

"He's changed ever since the t'ing wit da kid," Snipeshooter pointed out.

"No shit, Snipes," Race threw a pillow at him.

"Well, what're we's gonna do about it?" Boots asked "If we don't do not'ing den he's gonna hoit himself!"

As if on cue, everyone turned to look at Jack, he always had the answers. "I'se guess da boy a'tually has a conscience," he shrugged. "I'se dunno if dere's anyt'in' we's can do. He may be too fah gone."

~~~

From his position on the top bunk, Blink could hear the hushed voices and see the others sneaking glances at him, even though he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. He wasn't stupid, he knew they were talking about him, and unless he was much mistaken, he was positive on what their conversation was about.

Him. How he had become such a burden lately; waking up half the lodging house in the middle of the night, his attitude, and the fact that Mush had to pay his fare since he'd quit selling a few days before. 

The guilt had completely taken over him, consuming him more and more as each day went by. It had come to a point that he couldn't even take it anymore. Without saying a word- without even a glance at the others- he walked out the lodging house door.

He barely saw the city as he strode past at an unnaturally fast pace. He had a destination in mind- he had to go back to the place where it had all started.

~~~

Dusk was settling by the time Question made it to the lodging house. His leg was hurting something horrible, so he crouched down behind a corner where he could rest and watch who came in and went out without being seen himself.

He glared down at his leg, which was raw and throbbing from the rough wood rubbing over the recently healed skin. He hated Kid Blink for doing this to him, but soon he would have justice.

He remembered exactly what Ten Pin and the others had told him as they had lowered him out the window, "Always go for your enemy's weakness." 

_Guilt, he had thought as the boys fitted the rigged bars back into the window. Question wasn't stupid, he knew what a little bit of guilt could do to a person, and if Kid Blink had even the tiniest bit of a conscience, then he would be in complete agony. _

The door swung open suddenly with a loud bang, startling Question out of his thoughts, and Blink rushed out. Question got to his feet as fast as he could with his wooden leg and rushed after the quickly disappearing Blink. It was hard, but he somehow managed to keep up with the older boy and remain unnoticed despite the loud clump his wooden leg made whenever it hit the ground.

 Soon, the outline of the Brooklyn Bridge came into view and Question realized where Blink was leading them. Blink stopped in front of the gate and looked around nervously. He hadn't seen Question yet. Good, now he could surprise him. He reached into his pocket and felt for the knife Bull Dog had given him before he had left The Refuge; it was still there. Feeling much bigger than his actual size, he stepped out of the shadows and cleared his throat.

~~~

Blink hadn't known anyone else was there. The sudden noise in the still of the night shocked and scared him. He whipped around, eyes darting frantically to see who had broken the silence. His eyes finally found what they were looking for as they rested on the person he thought he'd never see again. The nightmare flashed before his eyes as he looked at Question. He shook with fear as the Question in his imagination's skin shriveled up…eyes fell out… went for him…

He scrambled back against the fence, which broke at the sudden impact. Without even noticing where he was going, he kept backing up, never taking his eyes off the young boy who followed him with a knife in his hand and a bright smile on his face which didn't quite reach his eyes. Every inch brought him closer and closer to the tower he had come to fear more than anything, until he bumped right up against it. Fear gripped him in its icy claw when he realized that he was trapped- cornered by a ghost who wanted revenge.

Slowly, Question lifted the knife. It gleamed in the faint light of the moon, reflecting in Question's eyes, making them look eerie and frightening.

"Climb Blink."

Blink was confused- the voice sounded just like the Question he had remembered. It wasn't the raspy voice from the skeleton in his dream. But then again, with the exception of the setting, this wasn't his dream at all. He bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. It hurt. This wasn't a dream.

"Didn't ya heah me, Blink? I'se said climb."

Blink nodded his head- better not to anger the ghost. Maybe he could still get out of this alive if he played his cards right. Rigid with fear, he pulled himself up on the ladder and painstakingly slowly, began to climb. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his ankle. Question had nicked him to show him he wasn't afraid to use the knife.

_But why does a ghost have a knife? Better yet… how__ does a ghost have a knife?_

The only logical explanation to that would be that Question was alive- that he _wasn't a ghost. But that didn't make sense either. Blink had read the article; it had clearly said that Question had died._

The top came sooner than he expected. He pulled himself onto the platform and Question followed suit behind him, though Blink noted that he seemed to have trouble getting one leg up onto the platform. 

"What're ya gonna do?" He practically whispered the words, which were now so familiar from his dream.

"I'se doin' what da boys in da Refuge tol' me ta do…" Question muttered, more to himself it seemed.

"Question, I, I'se sorry!" Blink cried, desperate for one more chance to save himself.

"Yeah, I'se shouah you'se _so sorry. Dat's why ya left, right? You'se left me ta die ta save youah own ass. Ya ain't foolin' no one, Blink." Question spat bitterly._

"I know. An' I'se regret it moah den anyt'in' I'se evah done befoah. You'se didn't desoive ta die like dat… you'se too young and its awl my fault…"

"Whaddya mean, Blink? I ain't dead, I'se a crip, but I'se alive, no t'anks ta you." The malice in Question's voice went down a notch as he spoke. 

Blink felt his inside twist painfully in guilt. He willed himself to shut up- the ghost obviously just wanted to throw him off track- but curiosity got the best of him. "I'se saw da article in _Da__ Woild, Question. You'se died in da Refuge."_

Question shook his head. "Dat wa'n't me."

"Well if ya ain't a ghost, den how are ya heah? And how do ya have two legs?"

"Da guys from da Refuge- dey actually have hearts. One carved me dis leg," Question pulled up his pant leg to show Blink the wood underneath. "Looks real undah pants, don't it? Den da uddahs broke me outta dere. Wanna know why?" Blink nodded slightly, still a little confused. "Cause I wa'n't supposed ta be in dere. I wa'n't supposed ta be left alone and knocked out, wit half a leg, foah da bulls ta collect. Everyt'in' dats happened ta me in da past few months is youah fault, Blink, and dey helped me realize dat. I was stupid befoah, I'se t'ought dat you'se left me foah my sake, but now da boys tol' me da truth- dat you'se a coward, Blink, an' dey helped me out cause dey want me ta get revenge on ya foah doin' dis ta me."

It took Blink a moment to register what Question was saying, and before he even fully understood what he was planning to do to him, Question had the knife back into clear view and was quickly advancing on Blink. 

Despite Question's much smaller size, he had Blink terrified. The young boy had a scary gleam in his eye, one of determination, which told him that Question would stop at nothing to get back at Blink.

"Ya know what, Blink? I'se wish I had died dat night. Do ya know what it's like havin' a 'andicap like dis? Oh ya do, don't ya. Youah eye." He answered his own question. "Wha's wrong wit it, Blink? Lemme heah, I'se always like a good story."

"Not'ing," Kid Blink muttered, not taking his eye off the boy in front of him. He was still in shock of everything that had happened so far in only the past hour. Question was alive and walking. With his leg, he lost his little boy, naïve charm, leaving him as a cold hearted creature, capable of murder and overpowering Blink. The tables sure had turned.

Question laughed, a low hollow sound, much like Jack's had been when he'd found out what Blink had done. "You'se shy about it, ain't ya?" In a flash, he had whipped the knife up toward Blink's face. Blink flinched, but the knife had gone straight to the string holding the patch up, cutting it away and not even touching Blink's skin. What Question saw behind the patch made him stare in shock.

There was nothing wrong with Blink's eye.

"You'se really are a coward; a coward an' a liar. Even youah name is a lie." Question said, his voice filled with unmasked surprise. "I'se can't believe I'se evah looked up ta ya. It ain't gonna be hard at awl ta kill you'se now- if youah friends knew what I know, dey'd prolly want me ta do it too."

Was that true? Would Mush, Race, Skittery, and the others really hate him for lying? For cheating? _Nah, of course not… but somehow he couldn't quite get himself to believe that._

Question was coming towards him again, knife in hand. "Let's see if whatevah got me will get you." he said in a harsh whisper. This was it; it would all be over soon…

No.

Screw his conscience, he would _not die now; not like this. He tackled Question, taking him completely by surprise. Using his larger size, he easily pinned the younger boy and knocked the knife out of his hand, sending it spinning out of his reach._

Question stopped struggling beneath him. "You'se so gonna pay foah dat."

Had he not been in this situation, he would have laughed. In any case, now that the knife was gone, he dropped his guard. Question used the opportunity to scramble out from under Blink and stupidly went to push him over the edge, obviously not thinking about the size difference between them.

Even though Question was virtually harmless without the knife, Blink still moved out of the way of his little hands, sending Question off balance toward the edge of the platform. He teetered slightly before tipping over. Blink dove to the edge, grabbing Question's leg a second before it was too late.

"Don't drop me, Blink! Please, don't drop me!" Question wailed in a high pitched voice filled with utter fear and panic.

"I'se got ya," Blink said, pulling Question up. A ripping sound filled the air, as Question's wooden attachment was torn completely from his leg a moment before he reached the platform. His screams followed him all the way down to the water, until they were cut off suddenly with a loud splash.

This time, Blink didn't waste any time. With a dreadful feeling of deja-vu, he jumped off the platform. Hell if he'd let this happen twice.

He hit the water a few seconds later and searched for Question. The boy couldn't swim; he knew that. He'd be lucky if he was still alive even. Blink broke the surface of the water and looked around frantically.

"QUESTION! QUESTION! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU'SE DERE? CAN YA HEAH ME?"

All was silent- all he could hear was his own breaths, shaky with both fear and cold, and his heart beating a hole in his chest. He felt a huge wave of relief pass over his when he saw the bubbles; they were faint, but definitely there. His eyes had not deceived him.

He swam swiftly over to where he saw them and closed his hand around Question's lifeless arm. He held the small boy to his side by wrapping an arm around his waist and then used the other to swim. 

The sudden pain cut through him quickly. It was worse than anything he'd ever felt before, he could hardly breathe, and the burning hot pain caused bright, white spots to dance in front of his eyes. Looking down through his obstructed vision, he saw a knife sticking out of his chest; a very familiar looking knife, Question's knife. He'd somehow gotten it back before falling.

The pain began to fade and Blink felt nothing. He couldn't move, couldn't think. The arm holding Question let go as everything started to spin… then everything Blink knew ceased to exist as everything went black.

Question had gotten his revenge

~~~

Stabbing Blink had probably been the stupidest thing he'd ever done. Question couldn't swim; Blink was going to save him. With Blink dead, Question was trapped in an endless body of water deeper than he could stand in. The harder he tried to swim toward the shore, the more he seemed to just flop around in the same place. He needed something, anything, to keep him above the surface. His head was bobbing under water now; he was getting tired and was choking on water. It was hopeless, he was going to drown.

"I'se sorry." He whispered to no one and everyone before he went under for the last time. 

~~~

And it's done, but don't worry! It's not over, I'll be adding an epilogue within a few days (hopefully). 

Please review and tell me what you think. Was this too rushed?

Seriously, I live for reviews, and since this is the second to last time for this story… 

Come on; make my day, week, month, year… that's how much you guys mean to me.

Plus- In my profile, I have a link to a petition to get the Newsies on Broadway- please sign it! I KNOW you all want to see your favorite boys up on stage!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer- Well, I owned Question, but he died. I guess I still own him though… I own Bull Dog, Parker, Knuckles, Oppie, and other people that I don't remember. No one else though… I also don't own the song used in the chapter. That would be owned by Garfunkle (I think… it may be Simon though…) It's an amazing song though, it's called _We'll__ Never Say Goodbye… go download it!_

L/N- Well, my faithful and beloved readers, this is it- the last chapter of ISDH. This is bitter sweet for me, because as happy as I am that I _actually_ finished something, I'm really going to miss it. I love you all for sticking with me the whole way through, I really do appreciate it. And thank you to everyone who has left me at least one review. I'm sure that all of you know how good it feels. I hope you guys like this chapter, I spent a long time on it. Now, for the last time on ISDH:

Shout outs!

Crunch- Woohoo! Finally another Chruchy review! I'm so happy that you liked my last chapter that much! I like Lifetime *nods* some angsty stuff on there, but I like the movies nonetheless. LOL, maybe if you had brought Blink back to life, I would have. But you didn't, so I'm not. I blame it on you. :) Anyway… I really hope that you like the epilogue… and Crunch, how LONG do I have to wait for something new from you?~

Christy- Welcome newbie! And thank you for reviewing! Every review I get brings the review button close and closer to perfect help, so yours was much appreciated by both myself and the button. Thank you for the compliments! If you want to read more of my stuff, I have a bunch of stories up here in my profile. Thank you again for reviewing!~

Arlene- Ahh, denial; Makes everything all better. Thank you mushly for reviewing!~

Omni- Haha, Snipes is like a magnet for things I guess. Hats, pillows, anything thrown ends up hitting him. Oww! I was thwaped! Thank you for reviewing!~

Falco Conlon- *nods somberly* Yes, dead. Don't cry! Thanks for the review!~

Crazer1899- Evil flying monkeys? Ahh! I'm updating, don't send them! Thanks for the review!~

Blinks-Tiger- Thanks for the review! Here's the epilogue!~

Frenchy- Thanks for the review! And the compliment on the title! (It took me AGES to think of a title, actually, so I'm really happy you like it!) Hope ya like the epilogue!~

Keza- *cries* NO MORE RAPS? NOOO!!!! Hmm… I don't think there is a shorter word… you can make one up though… I like morbid… methinks I like it too much sometimes. I WANT MORE RAPS! PLEEEAAASSSEEE! Thanks for being so loyal and reviewing every chapter since the first one! YAY for Keza!~

SparksdaNewsie- Never said I wasn't evil… Thanks for reviewing!

Studentnumber24601- Wow! One of the most creative and innovative pieces? THANK YOU! Mush is my favorite ever; of course he has to have a great character! Hehe, glad you like him. Lots of Mush in the epilogue. Why, thank you. I like being told I rock! Here ya go, it the epilogue. Enjoy!~

Rumor- No! Don't leave! Stay! I promise I won't rub it in anymore how you reviewed for the wrong story! (J/K!) Unfortunately, Question will not be able to take anymore of your advice… but hey, he listened before, right? Hey! Leave Question alone! He's young and uneducated, how was he supposed to know that if he killed Blink then Blink wouldn't be able to save him? Thank you for the review!~

Duchess- I agree… I think, had he not been killed by Question, he would have killed himself eventually because of the guilt. In fact, when I first had this mapped out, I had Blink kill himself by jumping off the tower and drowning himself, but I liked this better. Same goes for Question though on the guilt front. I don't think he's really evil, it's just that the need for revenge can really take over a person and if he had survived, he would have probably gone through what Blink had gone through only worse because he MEANT to kill Blink. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!~

Sphinx- Here ya go! Thanks for the review!

Again, you guys are all great! 

**Il**** Salto di Honor**

_You ain't a real newsie until you jump…_

Dark storm clouds hung mercilessly over the open field the newsies had gathered at, completely hiding the sun. This weather matched Mush's mood perfectly. The sky threatened to, any moment, open up and rain down on them. Mush felt the same way. His face remained serene and expressionless, the hurt and anguish he felt was bottled up inside him and would most definitely erupt at sign of emotion. He had hardly spoken to anyone, had hardly removed the blank stare from his eyes since the day before. He had trapped himself inside himself with all the pain, not wanting anyone to help him lest they become to close; as close as Blink had been.

His mind went automatically to two days ago- back when Blink was still alive. Mush had broken away from the conversation when he'd seen Blink leave. He knew he shouldn't follow him, Blink needed his space. That hadn't sustained his curiousness, though, and the rest of the night, Mush worried about him, wondering where he was.

He hadn't come home by the next day, and Mush went to look for him. Worry pounded through him as he checked all over Manhattan and found no trace of his best friend. He'd headed to Brooklyn, trying to convince himself that Blink could've been there, but Spot Conlon (who knew _everything_ that went on all over Brooklyn) said he hadn't seen him. Walking dejectedly back to Manhattan, he had an idea and made his way to a place he hadn't seen for years. 

It looked exactly the same, save the overgrowth of ivy that now clung to the sides of the tower, and the something, no the _two_ somethings, that were floating in the calm water. 

His breath caught in his throat as he realized that they were _people._ Two boys were lying facedown in the water, one big, the other small. The smaller one was floating about six feet from the edge, and Mush dove in and pulled him out. The boy was already dead, but Mush had known that. He lay the boy down on his back on dry land and his brow furrowed in concentration- he'd seen this boy somewhere, he knew it.

But he hadn't realized where until he let his gaze drift down to the boy's leg. Or what had once been a leg. _Question._ _Blink's Question. That meant that the other boy… no, it couldn't be._

Feeling sick, he'd dived back into the water and swam to the other body, bringing him back to shore, refusing to look at him until they were on solid ground. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he lay the larger boy down, then slowly opened them, still not looking at his face. He already knew, though, as he recognized the clothes the boy wore. He sucked in his breath when he saw the large knife sticking out of his chest. There was no blood. _No, please…no_. Mush had thought desperately as he finally allowed himself to look at the boy's face. It was just what he had been dreading.

_We shared the days of laughter…_

_We shared the nights of sorrow…_

_And in the morning after…___

_We faced a bright tomorrow…_

Two holes were dug into the earth; both about six feet deep. One was small enough for a child. Snoddy and Skittery stood somberly side by side, each tightly clutching a shovel. The rest of the newsies stood in pairs or small groups surrounding the empty graves, none of them talking.

Mush stood by himself, staring into the distance, never even acknowledging anyone that came by to see how he was. He and Blink had been best friends since before they were Les's age. They had gone through everything together, from puberty, to girls, to selling. Most nights they could be found awake and talking until early morning, and they always sold together. They had been as close as two friends could be. Along with Blink, Mush lost a part of himself.

_Side by side we'll always stand…_

_Spirits flying high…_

_Long as I can hold your hand…_

_We'll never say goodbye…_

"We- we's should prolly staht," Jack said softly, his voice sounding strange cutting through the sorrow hanging in the air. "Snoddy, Skittery…" 

Both nodded and dragged the crude boxes into the center of the clump. Slowly, each was lowered into a hole. 

"I'd give anyt'ing not ta be heah right now," Jack said, looking around at the crowd. "But dere's not'ing I'se can do about it. I'se just t'ankful da I'se knew dem while dey's was still alive. I'se didn't know Question very good- he only came ta da lodgin' house a few day's b-foah 'e had ta jump, I'se didn't even know his real name- but he was one a us, a newsie, a street rat. He didn't desoive what he got.

"And Kid Blink, he was one of me best friends. I met him da foist day I came ta da lodgin' house. I'se'll nevah foahget dose foist few yeahs. Me, Blink, and Mush, we's was always tagether, we's would always have ouah own little adventuahs when we sold, pretendin' we's were in a different place, a place dat treated us much bettah den heah. Blink, I'se hope youah in dat bettah place now. Jack finished and tossed a copy of the day's paper, into Blink and Question's graves. "I'se'll miss you guys."

Silence followed Jack's speech, and then Racetrack spoke up. "I'se met Question da night 'e showed up, taught him how ta play poker." He shook his head and grinned sadly at the memory. "Da kid couldn't lie ta save his life, how he was plannin' ta be a newsie was beyond me. 'E was young t'ough, so he could've managed. He was a good kid, I'se wish he'd stayed around longah.

"Blink was special, on of a kind. B'foah all dis happened, 'e was always dere foah me when I'se needed 'im. A few months ago, I lost awl my money at da races, an' he used 'is own money to help me out until I'se could afford ta pay foah myself again. He offered, I'se didn't even have ta ask him, an' 'e didn't even tell anybody. 'E was selfless like dat foah as long as I knew him. I'se'll nevah foahget ya, Pal."

_We walked the halls of learning…_

_And served a proud tradition…_

_The flame of truth is burning…_

_To clarify our vision…___

Minutes passed, turning into hours. Before long, all of the newsies had spoken; all except one.

"Mush? Do you'se want ta say anyt'in'?" Jack asked.

Mush slowly shook his head. If he said anything, he would lose control. There would be no way to stop the tears. No one else was crying, he wouldn't let himself be the only one.

"Okay, den I'se guess dat's it. Let's head ovah ta Tibby's." Jack said. The group slowly began to disperse, leaving the graves to be filled later. Only Mush hadn't moved. 

"Mush, ya coming?" Race called back to him.

Mush shook his head.

Race just shrugged. "You'se know wheah we's'll be if ya change ya mind." He said before following the others.

_Look at how the future gleams…_

_Gold against the sky…_

_Long as I can share your dreams…_

_We'll never say goodbye…_

Mush sat down next to Blink's grave once everyone had gone. "Why Blink." He whispered, finally allowing the tears to slide down his cheeks. 

"Hey Buddy," he whispered hoarsely through his tears. "How ya doin'? Ya got a nice sellin' spot up in heaven? Ya bringin' dem awl da impoahtant news from down heah?" He smiled at the thought. 

"You'se had a pretty nice funeral dere, everyone said great t'ings about ya- but ya desoived only dat. You'se was a great guy, up until da very end. It wa'n't youh fault what happened. Dey may not admit it, but dey woulda awl done da same t'ing, even Jack.

"Evah since I'se found ya yestahday, I'se been t'inkin' about awl we's been t'rough. Remembah dat time when we was kids an' we's t'ought we's could fly an' jumped off da lodgin' house roof, an' I was okay, but you'se broke youah leg, an' Kloppy blamed me foah forcin' ya ta do it? Or dat time durin' da strike when we's was toastin' ta da rally an' Race didn't give you a cup so you'se tried ta take mine an' we's just ended up sharin'? Dat don't seem like much, but ya know I hate sharin'. You'se just meant dat much ta me."

He paused, and a sob escaped his mouth. "It's gonna be hard wakin' up an' not seein' ya there. I'se don't know how I'se gonna sell witout ya; dere ain't no sellin' pahtnah as good as you'se was, Blink. I'se'll nevah foahget ya Blink, you'se'll always be da best friend I'se'll evah have."

He pulled the eye patch he had found on the platform out of his pocket and tossed it into the grave. "Heah, I'se know ya don't really need dis, but keep it; it was a part of you, an' ya look weird wit'out it. An' Blink, I ain't mad dat ya lied ta me. Hope da sellin's good up dere, I'se love ya, Blink."

The sky suddenly opened up and the water poured down, mixing in with the tears still flowing down Mush's face as he got up and walked away. He'd miss Blink, and he'd never forget even a moment they'd spent together, but life would go on.

Tibby's held a somber air as he entered and joined the other newsies at their table. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to Bumlets.

"How ya doin', Mush?" Jack asked.

"Bettah," he nodded, showing emotion for the first time since he'd found Blink. "Blink's gonna be okay… I'se gonna be okay."

No one besides Blink and Question would ever know what happened that night, and no one else besides those in the refuge would ever find out how Question was suddenly alive, but none of that mattered.

The sun rose the next day, and the boys went back to selling the day after that. Although what had happened was still fresh in their minds, everything was returning to normal; all except for one thing. Jack gathered all the newsies the day after the funeral to make an announcement.

"Il Salto di Honor is what stahted dis whole t'ing. Witout it, both of dem would still be alive. From now on, no Manhattan newsie will evah be allowed ta jump again an' if I find anyone neah dere, dere'll be hell ta pay," he stated. Everyone was fine with that, no one ever wanted to see that place again. 

It was all over; finally, it was all over. There was no more 'jump of honor', and eventually, time heals all, even the loss of a best friend.

_There's little to be sure of…_

_But we will last forever…_

_For now we know the pure love…_

_We feel when we're together…_

_Then if someday we should part…_

_We will not say die…_

_Long as you are in my heart…_

_We'll never say goodbye…_

~~~

There you go, the conclusion of _Il__ Salto di Honor. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and that the epilogue wasn't too fluffy for you._

Review for me one last time, PLEASE!!!

Hm, this epilogue was ten pages long… 

I'll have a new story up tres soon, so check it out.

Thanks for sticking with me, you guys! You're all great! Gift wrapped newsies for everyone!


End file.
